1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable plant stand having a tapering support column and suspended shelves supported by the outer edges of the tapering support column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of plant stand for supporting potted plants includes a vertical support column and horizontal shelves fixed at various positions along the support column. A plant stand disclosed in Slocum U.S. Pat. No. 163,417 includes a slightly tapered tubular metal support column with circular shelves attached by means of collars along the support column. The support column is hollow and perforated and a heat source is placed under the open lower end of the support column to heat the plants. Westphal U.S. Pat. No. 283,840 discloses another type of plant stand employing a slightly tapered tubular metal support column and horizontal shelves which are rotatably mounted on the support column. The support column also is mounted on casters.
The foregoing plant stands are formed principally of pre-formed metal components and appear to be expensive and complex, and not easily assembled and disassembled.